The Moment I Meet Your Eyes
by Maidchann
Summary: Pandangan matamu yang membuatku terjebak dengan kisah rumit ini. Bagaimana Luka dan Miku menghadapi permasalahan ini?
1. Pertemuan

Fanfic pertama Maid ...  
Originalnya dibuat 1 tahun lalu.

Pas buka-buka file lama, eh dapat ini.

Maid agak geli ndiri kalo baca ini fanfic. keliatan banget otak mesum sama bocah nya xD

Maid tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfic ini.

Cover art by Author Edakai

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

 **WARNING : Yuri Inside, Cheating merajalela, Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sigh .. kenapa hari ini sangat panas. Setiba dirumah aku akan langsung kekulkas dan mengambil puding yang aku beli tadi malam"

Kupercepat langkah kakiku agar sampai dirumah lebih cepat. "ugh.. malah semakin panas. Matahari sialan" kulap keringatku yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangan.

Oh iya. Perkenalkan namaku Luka Megurine. Murid sma biasa di sma sakura. Ini adalah tahun pertamaku. Dengan tinggi 162 cm dan tubuh yang bisa dibilang. Uhmm.. bisa membuat para lelaki mengeluarkan air liur bila melihatnya itu kata temanku si Baka Lily. Rambutku berwarna pink panjang bergelombang kira- kira sepinggang. Dan mata berwarna biru. Saat ini yang ingin aku lakukan adalah pulang kerumah mengambil puding dan tidur- tidur dilantai kamarku. Uuahh.. sungguh surga.

"Tadaima" kataku membuka pintu rumah. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sepatu yang ada didalam rumah. "onee-chan sudah pulang.. tumben" pikirku.

Aku langsung menuju dapur tempat surga dunia berada .. kulkaskuu "Uahhh.. pudding tadaima desu aku siap menyantapmu"

"Ah .. ah .." terdengar suara erangan sayup-sayup. apa itu pikirku. Tidak kupedulikan dan langsung mengambil pudingku.

"Rasa matcha" mataku berbinar melihat puding dingin ditanganku.

"Akh.. Ahh .. Nn" Lagi? Seperti suara orang kesakitan. Suara nya berasal dari kamar onee-chan. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan dia. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung kekamar onee-chan dan membuka pintu. "Onee-chan ada a-" kataku tertahan saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku.

2 perempuan tak berbusana yang aku tau salah satunya adalah onee-chan sedang berada dikasurnya dengan posisi yang .. sangat .. aku hampir mimisan melihat pemandangan ini. Onee-chan dalam posisi duduk menahan kaki perempuan itu di bahunya dan menjilati .. uu .. kewanitaan perempuan itu. Dan perempuan berwarna rambut biru kucir dua itu tampak meremas alas kasur. DAN MEREKA SAMA SEKALI ENGGAK MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU. Aku diam mematung memegang ganggang pintu kamar onee-chan.

"ahh..ahh..akh.. aku enggak tahan l-lagi meiko-senpai" kata gadis itu dengan muka memerah. dia merubah arah pandang dan perempuan berkucir dua itu beradu pandang denganku. "i .. ii .. ikkkuuu" katanya berteriak panjang.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku lansung menutup pintu kamar dan pergi keluar rumah. Aku ingin pergi kemana saja asal jangan disana. Aku langsung menuju rumah sahabat terbaikku lily. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, rumah kami hanya berbeda gang saja. Aku memencet bel dan keluarlah seorang wanita separuh baya. "ara.. Luka-chan. Ada apa sayang? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kamu sakit?" katanya sembari memegang dahiku. "iee .. daijobu desu. Apa lily ada dirumah oba-san?" tanyaku

Perempuan setengah baya ini dengan rambut berwarna pirang terang tampak tak puas dengan jawabanku dan kembali memastikan lagi "hontou ni? Jika ada sesuatu kamu bisa bilang ke oba-san oke. Lily ada dikamarnya. Masuklah" katanya membawaku masuk. "Maaf menganggu"

Aku menuju kamar Lily. Tanpa mengetuk aku langsung membuka pintu.

"Koraaaa.. ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ahooo" lily berteriak histeris. Dia tengah berganti baju

"Urusai .. lagian enggak ada yang bisa dilihat" kataku tanpa rasa bersalah dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Nanii .. Luka no aho .. baka .. ero oyaji" mukanya memerah

"aku ini perempuan Baka" kataku tak peduli

"setidaknya ketuk dulu aho .. bagaimana jika aku sedang melakukan hal-hal yang privasi"

"Wakatta.. gomen .. gomen" aku mengalah tak ingin memperpanjang perkara. Aku tidur dikasurnya dengan posisi menelungkup. Membenamkan wajahku dibantalnya

setelah dipikir- pikir ini memang salahku. Seandainya aku mengetuk pintu kamar onee-chan pasti aku tidak akan melihat adegan me - mesum itu. Tapi itu salahnya juga, seharusnya dia mengunci pintu sebelum melakukan itu dan juga s .. suara desahan mereka itu terlalu keras.. jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Ahh .. bagaimanapun juga Aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ini. Suatu hari nanti.

"ada apa? Kenapa datang kerumah? Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?" katanya sudah berganti baju membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajahnya masih memerah. kawaii

"apa aku perlu alasan untuk pergi kerumah sahabatku? Kamu bertanya seperti orang lain saja" kataku membenamkan diri lebih dalam di bantalnya.

"uu.. benar juga. Ta- "

"aku hanya ingin istirahat. Ac dikamarku rusak jadi oyasuminasai" aku memotong permbicaraannya. Aku belum siap untuk menceritakan apa yang aku lihat tadi.

"koraa.. huh .. setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu aho. Kamu bisa membuatnya kusut" katanya menyelimutiku.

Perkataan dan tindakan nya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Tapi itulah yang aku suka dari nya.

Lily dia adalah sahabatku dari smp. Gadis cantik berambut pirang bergelombang. Pertemuan kami tidak lah istimewa. Aku duduk dibelakang dia dan dia mulai mengajakku bicara. Jalan pulang kami pun sama. Bukannya tidak ada orang yang mengajakku berbicara. Banyak malahan. Tapi setelah aku acuhkan .. mereka tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi dan lily lah orang keras kepala yang selalu mengajakku berbicara walupun aku mengacuhkan dia. Sungguh anak yang keras kepala. Sejak saat itu kami mulai berteman atau lebih tepatnya bersahabat.

"ugh.."

"Ohayou hime-sama sekarang sudah jam 8 dipagi hari loh"

"JAM 8? Benarkah" kataku kaget

"ahahhaha.. usho usho. Lihat wajahmu saat kaget itu benar2 lucu" lily sedang berada di kursi tempat belajarnya sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"jiiiii ... stare" dia mempermainkanku

"gomen gomen. Hora .. bangunlah. Oka-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam" katanya tersenyum

"tap-"

"enggak ada tapi-tapian. Bangun dan cuci mukamu. Dan jangan pikir ini merepotkan karena ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan dan juga.." dia berjalan ketempatku dan mebisikkan

"ada tuna loh"

"UAAHHHH... baiklah. Siap laksanakan !" aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi

"yare .. yare .. anak yang mudah diperdaya"

Setelah makan malam. Aku langsung berpamitan kepada ibunya lily mengingat besok aku harus sekolah.

"Oba-san itu sungguh makanan yang enak. Aku harap dapat menikmatinya setiap hari" kataku

"kamu terlalu berlebihan luka-chan. Tapi terimakasih yah"

"jangan berterimakasih oba-san itu memang benar- benar enak" kataku memuji

"jika kamu ingin menikmatinya setiap hari. Kamu harus menikahi lily-chan dulu. Oba-san dengan senang hati akan memasakkannya untukmu"

"Oka-saaann .." lily meneriaki ibunya

"tenang saja oba-san jika tidak ada yang ingin menikahi lily aku akan mempersunting dia" kataku menimpali

Wajah lily semakin memerah. Ini adalah balasan saat kamu mencoba mempermainkan aku tadi kataku didalam hati.

"tenang saja luka-chan akan oba-san pastikan tidak ada yang mau menikahinya"

"Oka-san jangan mengatakan itu seakan-akan itu akan terjadi. Moouuu.. sudah pulang lah luka-chan" katanya sambil mendorongku punggungku kedepan pintu

"tidak ada ciuman selamat malam untuk calonmu ini lily?" aku membalikkan kepala dan menunjuk bibirku.

"ara .. "

"mouuu... berhenti menggodaku. Pulanglah" katanya memerah

".. haik haik. Oba-san calonmu ini pulang dulu yah" kataku sambari membungkuk

"Haaiikk.. itterasai"

Aku berjalan pulang. Ditengah jalan aku tiba- tiba berhenti teringat kejadian tadi sore "ahhh..aku benar- benar tidak mau pulang, seharusnya aku menginap saja tadi" aku bersandar ditembok jalan "Bagaimana cara aku menatapnya sekarang .. onee-chan no baka" aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

Setiba didepan rumah aku langsung membuka pintu menimalisir setiap bunyi yang terdengar. Membuka sandal yang kupakai dan meletakkan ditempatnya. Saat aku berbalik "Ah.. Okaeri Luka-chan"

"Hiii ... " onee-chan sekarang berada didepanku. Untung jantungku tidak jatuh saat melihat dia "Ta-tadaima desu" kataku hampir berbisik

"eto ne .. lu-luka-chan bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Katanya grogi.

"te-tentu .. apa yang i-ingin onee-chan bicarakan?" aku benar- benar ingin berlari. Tuhan kuatkan hamba-Mu ini

"bisakah kita membicarakan ini diruang tamu .. disini rasanya kurang-" dia terdiam sejenak "tidakkah rasanya aneh saat berbicara disini. Ahahaha ahahahaa... Baiklah .. ikuti aku"

Ini rasanya seperti uji nyali saja. Walupun begitu aku tetap mengikuti onee-chan.

Saat ini kami berada diruang tamu berhadap-hadapan. Keadaan ini benar- benar sangat canggung. Tanpa memperlama rasa kecanggungan ini. Aku membuka mulut

"Ja-"

"kamu mau teh atau jus" dia memotong pembicaraanku

"Onee-ch-"

"aku baru saja membeli jus rasa sirsak kesukuaanmu loh" dia memotong lagi

Kediaman panjang terjadi lagi..

"baiklah aku mau teh saja" kataku mengalah. Lagian sejak kapan sirsak menjadi jus favoritku

Aku melihat Dia pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan teh untukku. aku yakin dia butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya.

"ini dia.. satu untukmu dan satu untukku"

"onee-chan .."

"haik ?"

"kenapa minumanmu itu .. sake?"

"Karena aku menyukainya .." dian tersenyum sambil memegang botol sake

"iee .. iee .. iee. Maksudku .. hei bukannya onee-chan masih dibawah umur untuk meminum minuman itu?"

"Umurku sudah 18. Jadi enggak masalahkan?"

Aku benar- benar ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Sampai bulan agustus umurmu itu masih resmi 17 tahun loh" kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"eee.. aku tidak bisa menunggu selama ituu"

Kenapa aku punya onee-chan yang seperti ini pikirku.

Kediaman kembali menyelimuti ..

10 menit berlalu

Ugh.. ini benar- benar menyisakku

Setalah 15 menit aku memberanikan diri membuka mulut

"Onee-"

"Gomennasai" dia menundukkan badannya kearahku.

Lagi. Dia baru saja memotong pembicaraanku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya .. tapi dia begitu kawaii dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku coba terus bertahan dan bertahan. Namun tingat nya itu semakin lama semakin tinggi dan aku tidak tahan lagi dan aku langsung menciumnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan ciuman. Tapi .. kamu tau. Bibirnya itu begitu menggoda dan aku tak tahan dan langsung-"

"STOOOPPPP terlalu banyak informasi" mukaku benar- benar merah sekarang

"luka-cha-"

"lagipula aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan kenapa kalian bisa be-be-bercinta hari ini .. jika onee-chan mengira aku marah. Tidak aku tidak marah. Aku Cuma terkejut melhat a-adegan itu. Aku tidak peduli maupun onee-chan berkencan dengan lelaki kah wanita kah. Aku benar- benar tidak peduli .. yang kupedulikan Cuma satu yaitu kebahagian onee-chan saja. Ji-jika onee-chan bahagia bersama dia. Maka .. aku .. yaahh .. tidak keberatan dengan hubungan kalian" aku berbicara nonstop tanpa jeda.

Balasan yang aku dapat adalah kesunyian. Yang terdengar hanyalah suaraku yang kini tengah mengatur nafas karena berbicara nonstop. Setelah aku ngomong panjang lebar seperti itu ini balasannya?

"AKU-" aku terkejut mendengar onee-chan tiba- tiba berbicara sambil berdiri

"AKU BENAR- BENAR BAHAGIIAAA" katanya sambil melonjak

"ja-jangan melonjak diatas kursi, onee-chan bisa merusaknya" kataku

Dia turun dari atas kursi dan kembali duduk manis dihadapanku. "apa kamu ti-tidak jijik? Tanyanya hampir berbisik.

"apanya?" tanyaku

"tentang aku b-berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan" dia memberanikan diri menatap mataku

"apa onee-chan tidak dengar apa yang aku bicarakan tadi? Kan aku sudah bilang tidak peduli laki- laki atau perempuan yang onee-chan pacari. Onee-chan tetaplah onee-chan. Itu tidak jadi masalah buatku" kataku menyeruput teh yang disuguhkan onee-chan tadi. Ugh .. sudah dingin

"ugghh.. luka-chan aiishiiteruuu" katanya hampir berurai air mata

Seperti anak kecil pikirku.

Melihat dia seperti ini membuatku ingin menyemangatinya "Baiklah jika itu keputusan onee-chan aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian. Tapi ingat .. jika onee-chan ingin melakukan nya. Onee-chan tau maksudku kan. Lakukan itu ditempat yang aman .. jika onee-chan berada didalam ruangan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Masalah paling terbesar adalah e-e-erangannya. tolong Minimalisirkan itu" aku beranjak dari sana menuju kamarku

"Luka-chan" onee-chan memanggilku

"Apa?" sembari menoleh

"Arigatou .. Daisuki dayo" katanya sambi memberiku senyuman super manis khas miliknya

"Haik .. haik .." kataku berjalan pergi "dan juga .. onee-chan jangan meminum sake itu. Onee-chan ada sekolah besok kan"

"eee.. sedikit saja ne luka-chan"

"wakatta .. sedikit saja oke" kataku mengingatkan

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku

"Luka-chan .. lain kali aku akan memperkenalkan dia dengan baik untukmu" dia berkata setengah berteriak dari ruang tamu agar aku mendengarnya

Gadis itu. Seingatku memiliki rambut kuncir dua berwarna biru. Memiliki perawakan pendek sehingga tampak imut. Memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Bola mata yang cantik. Apa? Apa yang aku pikirkan.. uuhh. Pikiranku jadi tak karuan gara-gara kejadian tadi sore. Ini semua salah onee-chan dan juga gadis itu.


	2. Aku, Kamu dan Toko Buku itu

**Tanpa basa basi silahkan dinikmati selagi hangat~**

 **Jika ada typo abaikan saja. Maid hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan**

 **Dozo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar matahari tampak menembus kain jendela kamarku. Membuatku terbangun dari tidur nyamanku.

"Asa .. "

aku melirik jam weker disamping tempat tidurku. 5 menit lagi tepat sebelum jam enam, pantas saja alarmnya belum berbunyi. Aku duduk ditempat tidur mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul Dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku menaikkan tanganku sampai diatas kepala melakukan streching ringan.

"ugh.. satu lagi hari yang melelahkan" kataku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Mulailah kegiatan rutin setiap pagi yang aku jalani. Membasuh muka .. menggosok gigi. aku kembali kekamar untuk berganti baju dengan baju sekolah. Kusisir rambut pink ku .. memakai bedak dan sebangsanya. Dan beranjak kedapur

"ohayou luka-chan" kata onee-chan tengah menyiapkan sarapan

"ohayou onee-chan" kataku sediki menguap

"perlu aku bantu?" tanya ku

"tidak perlu, sebentar lagi siap" katanya riang

"baiklah" kataku mengambil posisi di kursi meja makan.

Setalah onee-chan menyiapkan hidangan. Kusantap makanan yang dihidangkan nya.

"luka-chan, kore obento"

Mataku menatap onee-chan tak percaya.

"ano .. onee-chan. Daijobu?" tanyaku.

"tidak sopan" katanya menjitak kepalaku.

"datte, onee-chan tidak pernah menyiapkan obento untukku" kuelus kepala malangku.

"ini tanda te-terimakasih" katanya tergugup.

"ano nee onee-chan, kan sudah aku bilang enggak apa apa, bersikap lah seperti biasanya okee"

"..."

"onee-chan?" kenapa dia tidak menjawab.

"ya-yasudah kalo ti-tidak m-mau" katanya sedikit terisak.

Eh terisak... "s-siapa bilang aku tidak mau" kuambil bento dari tangannya.

"aku hanya mengoda mu saja" kuelus kepalanya. Aku jadi bepikir siapa disini yang seorang kakak sebenarnya.

"hora .. jangan menangis. Make up mu luntur tuh"

"LUUKAAAAAA" dia memukul lenganku

"hahahaaa.. gomen gomen, setidaknya onee-chan berhenti menangis"

"ugh .."

"sudah, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya onee-chan" kata ku sembari menuju pintu depan.

"tunggu, onee-chan juga mau pergi" katanya mengambil tasnya

Kami berpisah dipersimpangan, sekolah onee-chan dan aku tidak sama. Onee-chan mengambil sekolah khusus perempuan di SMA Vocaloid sedangkan aku hanya di sekolah biasa yaitu SMA Sakura. Kami hanya berjarak 2 tahun. Onee-chan sekarang berada di bangku kelas 3 di SMA nya. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Kupercepat langkah kaki ku menuju loker.

"LUUKAAA-CHAANN"

"berisik lily" kataku dingin.

"eh, kamu tidak terkejut" tanyanya.

"siapa yang akan terkejut jika kamu melakukan nya setiap hari baka" kutatap dia dengan tatapan malas

"ugh.."

"Ayo kekelas" kataku mendahului

"m-matte"

Pelajaran pertama adalah biologi. Ini bukan mata pelajaran yang membosankan tetapi entah kenapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh sensei didepan kelas. Kupadangkan mataku kearah jendela kelas, melihat pepohon diluar. Kadang sesekali melirik anak kelas lain yang sedang dalam mata pelajaran olahraga. Sekilas teringat aku akan gadis yang berada di kamar onee-chan waktu itu. "cantik"

"apa yang cantik Megurine-san" tanya sensei kepadaku

"eh..ah.. itu, pohonya sensei sangat cantik" kataku terbata bata.

"berarti kamu tidak memperhatikan saya dari tadi, benar itu Megurine-san?" tanyanya lagi.

Jackpoottt.

"ugh, benar sensei" kataku pasrah.

Sensei berjalan kebangku ku, memukul halus kepala ku dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"lain kali jangan diulangi lagi megurine-san" katanya

"jika memang kamu tidak enak badan kamu bisa permisi dan pergi ke UKS" sembari kembali kedepan kelas

"maaf sensei, tidak akan saya ulangi lagi" kataku menunduk malu.

Aku lihat lily yang sembari tadi menatapku. Dia tertawa cekikikan dengan tangan kanan di bibirnya.

Ugh, rasanya ingin kupukul kepalanya itu. Kuingat kembali ingatan sekilas tentang gadis itu. Kenapa harus dia, batinku berkata. Aku tidak mengerti.

Tak terasa sudah jam makan siang. Teringat aku akan bento yang dibuatkan onee-chan. Kukeluarkan dari tas dan meletakkanya di meja.

"ehhhhh..." kata lily setengah berteriak

"urusai yo lily" tangap ku datar

"datte, obento yo ... obentooo" katanya histeris

"memang kenapa dengan obento baka" uh ingin sekali kujitak kepalanya

"apakah besok akan kiamat?" tanyanya.

Tak tahan kujitak keras kepalanya.

"itaaaaiii yoo luka-chan... hidoiii" katanya mengerang

"rasakan" kataku tak peduli

"lagian apa spesialnya dengan obento baka lily, kayak ini pertama kali aku membawanya" kataku

"tapi ini memang yang pertama loh luka-chan"

"eh, hontou?" tanyaku tak percaya

"hu uh, aku tak pernah melihat mu membawa bento selama SMA ini" katanya

"ah.. benar juga"

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun okaa-san meninggal karena sakit. Otou-san memutuskan untuk pindah dari kota kelahiranku ke Tokyo ini guna menghilangkan sedih dan membuat kehidupan baru di Tokyo. Otou-san memang sering pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaanya, jadi dirumah sering hanya ada aku dan onee-chan saja. Aku mungkin tidak ingat wajah okaa-san jika saja tidak ada foto keluarga kami yang terpajang di atas meja kamarku. Dahulu okaa-san lah yang selalu menyiapkan obento jika aku dan onee-chan pergi kesekolah. Setelah tiada, kami mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing, mulai dari otou-san yang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja, onee-chan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, dan aku yang juga sibuk dengan sekolah. Menurutku kegiatan sekolah bukanlah alasan untuk tidak bisa menyiapkan obentomu sendiri. Hanya saja, memasak bukanlah keahlianku. Daripada memakan makanan gagal setiap hari, lebih baik aku membelinya dikantin sekolah.

"haa.. menyebalkan" pikirku

"apa nya yang menyebalkan?" tanya lily

"eh, apa aku mengatakan diluar kepala" kataku panik

"berhentilah melamun nona, oppai mu akan tambah besar jika melamun terus" katanya sembari menunjuk dada ku dengan sumpit nya.

"i-itu tidak ada hubungannya baka" kujitak keras kepalanya

"Iiiitaaaiiii..."

Bel Sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi. Sensei membubarkan kelas untuk hari ini. aku sama sekali tidak fokus dalam pelajaran. Ini membuat ku gelisah. Sungguh.

"oii luka-chan enggak pulang" tanya lily sembari memberaskan barang-barangnya

"iya, sebentar" kataku

"oii oii, aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu hari ini loh, kamu ingat kan hari ini aku ada kegiatan club" katanya memiringkan kepala

"ehh,, " kataku tak percaya

"kamu ini kenapa sih dari tadi pagi, melamun terus" katanya sembari melipat tangan

"ini tidak seperti kamu luka-chan, apa kamu ada masalah?" katanya perhatian

Kutatap lily agak lama. Benar yang dia katakan. Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tanpa memperpanjang rasa penasaran nya kujawab pertanyaan.

"aku hanya tidak enak badan, jangan khawatir" kataku meyakinkan

"baiklah, jika ada kamu tau kan aku ada dimana? Aku akan siap mendengarkanmu. Walaupun tidak bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan yang kamu hadapi, setidaknya aku bisa meringankan bebanmu" katanya lembut

"akan aku ingat" aku tersenyum manis padanya

"b-by the way, a-aku pergi dulu ya" katanya gugup

"bye luka-chan" katanya buru buru

"bye lily"

Dia kenapa pikirku. Kubereskan peralatan. Dan beranjak menuju loker. Kuganti sepatuku dan beranjak pulang.

Mungkin aku akan singgah di toko buku pikirku. Seraya menyegarkan pikiran, kuganti arah dan berjalan menuju stasiun menuju toko buku. Sebenarnya ada toko buku didekat sekolah kami, hanya saja aku kurang yakin jika buku yang aku cari ada disana.

Sampai di stasiun tujuan, kuarahkan langkah ke toko buku langgananku. Tak sampai 15 menit berjalan, aku telah sampai di toko buku itu, kubuka pintunya, tercium lah aroma khas toko buku pada umumnya. Kuarahkan kaki ke rak buku novel yang berada diujung ruangan. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini pikirku, sepertinya sudah 2 minggu. Sungguh menenangkan berada disini pikirku. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga, kulihat dari ujung rak ada seorang anak perempuan, yang sangat familiar, rambut twintail, dengan perawakan tubuh yang pendek. Iya dia, tidak salah lagi. Wanita yang kemarin berada dikamar onee-chan, wanita yang membuatku memikirkan nya sepanjang waktu, wanita yang membuatku tidak fokus selama pelajaran hari ini. Dia si cantik yang mengacaukan pikiranku. Ini benar-benar pertanda buruk pikirku.

Kuperhatikan dia, tangan kanannya sedang menjangkau sesuatu sambil menjinjit. Imutnya. Sesekali tangan kirinya memegang rak buku menjaga keseimbangan. Benar-benar imut. Tak tahan melihat dia kesulitan lebih lama, walaupun itu menjadi tontonan menarik bagiku. Kulangkah kan kaki ku ketempatnya, aku berada dibelakangnya sekarang. Kuraih buku yang ingin diambilnya, sambil berkata "jika kamu tidak bisa menjangkau nya, kamu bisa meminta tolong dengan petugas, aho" kataku lembut. Kuraih buku itu, dan dia melihat kearahku. Lagi, sama seperti waktu itu, mata kami beradu pandang. Tak ingin lama-lama terhipnotis olehnya, kualihkan pandangan ke buku yang ada ditanganku. Kuserahkan buku itu "yang ini kan?"tanyaku.

"ah, iya" katanya sembari menerima buku itu.

Ini benar-benar seperti situasi di komik-komik shoujo yang aku baca. Si pemeran utama bertemu dengan seorang wanita di toko buku, sang wanita tak bisa menjangkau buku yg diingankan, si pemeran utama mengambilkan dan terjadilah pekenalan. Akhirnya mereka pacaran dan bahagia. Huh, benar-benar klasik. Jika saja dia bukan pacar onee-chan dan seorang wanita, mungkin kisah klasih yg dikomik-komik yang aku baca bisa terjadi.

"baiklah" kataku membalik badan

Aku benar-benar tak ingin terjebak olehnya, semakin aku berada lama didekatnya, semakin aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Langkah kaki ku tertahan saat kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi ujung baju ku. Reflek kuputar sedikit kepalaku , dan melihat kearahnya.

"ano .." katanya seraya menundukan kepala sehingga poni nya tampak menutupi mata indahnya.

"ada apa?" kataku setenang mungkin.

"a-apakah kamu tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya menaikan kepalanya agar sejajar pandang denganku

Akhirnya aku kembali bisa melihat mata indahnya itu.

"jika kamu bertanya apakah aku mengenalimu berarti mengetahui namamu dan kepribadianmu? Gomen, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mu"

"tapi jika kamu bertanya apakah aku mengenalimu melalui insiden panas yang terjadi kemarin? Jawaban nya iya" kataku

Wajahnya memerah. Benar-benar imut.

"m-maaf untuk kemarin" katanya sembari melepas tangannya dari ujung bajuku

Dia tampak tak berdaya. Matanya berbinang-binang tampak seperti ingin menangis, membuatku ingin sekali menjahilinya dan melihat seperti apa wajah yang akan dibuatnya.

"aku tau cafe yang enak disini. Mau kesana dan mengobrol?" tanyaku

"eh .." tampak wajah tak percaya yang diperlihatkannya

"mau atau tidak?" kataku memberi pilihan

"m-mau" katanya terbata

Imutnya. Sungguh imut.

Kupimipin jalan menuju cafe yang akan kami datangi. Aku berada tepat didepannya. Tak kubiarkan dia berda disampingku. Aku takut entah apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dia berada diarea yang bisa kujangkau.

Cih, datang ketoko buku ini dan bertemu dengan dia yang membuatku kehilangan fokus. Bentuk ujian apa yang kamu berikan kepada hamba-Mu ini ya Tuhan.

* * *

 **Nyahahaa~**  
 **Gomen, Lama update nya.**

 **Sebenarnya Maid berencana gak bakal update lagi.**  
 **Terimakasih kepada Kiroyin9 *bow***  
 **review nya sangat berarti (^3^)/ membangkitkan semangat yang telang hilang terbenam di dalam jiwa ini**  
 **Terimakasih Maid ucapkan sekali lagi.**


	3. Wanita yang Berbahaya

**Di penghujung tahun 2017 ...**  
 **akhinya... akhirnyaaa ..**  
 **updatee chapterrr..**  
 **Wooooo...**  
 **Silahkan dinikmati**

 **Dozo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah sampai di cafe yang kami tuju. Kubuka pintu depan layaknya seorang gantleman. Membiarkan dia masuk duluan. Kupilih meja yang berada disudut yang tak ramai ada orang disekitanya.

Duduk lah kami disana dengan posisi berhadapan. Tak lama datang lah pelayan, menanyakan pesanan yang akan kami pesan.

"etoo.."

Baru aku sadar, aku tidak tau siapa nama gadis yang berada dihadapanku ini. Sungguh bodoh.

"Jus orange untuk ku, dan .."

Seakan mengerti maksudku dia langsung menyambung apa yang aku katakan.

"Vanilla Latte untukku" katanya menyambung.

Setelah pesanan diterima, pergilah pelayan itu dengan meninggal kan kami. Mengambil pesanan.

Kutatap dia. Tentu saja onee-chan tergila – gila padanya. Dia sangat "cantik"

"eh.. maaf apa kamu bilang sesuatu" tanya nya padaku.

Gawat. Apa aku mengatakannya di luar kepala lagi.

"aku bilang siapa nama mu?" tanya nya ku sembari jari tanganku meremas rok sekolah yang kupakai, memaksa ku untuk tenang menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"miku, hatsune miku" katanya sembari mejulurkan tangan.

Hatsune miku kah, suara pertama dari masa depan. Benar – benar nama yang cantik.

"ano.."

Tampak tangannya seraya menurun perlahan. Wajah nya tampak sangat sedih. Aku terlalu banyak berfikir dan tak memperhatikan situasi disekitarku. Kebiasaan buruk yang harus dihilangkan. Kuraih tangannya secepat mungkin.

"Megurine luka.." kataku.

Wajahnya masih melihatkan rasa sedih."Maaf aku tadi melamun jadi aku tak melihat kamu menjulurkan tangan " sambungku.

"iee .. daijoubu desu" terlihat tangan nya melambai seirama kekanan dan kekiri sejajar dengan dadanya. "eto.. jika aku boleh tau apa yang-"

"ini pesanannya orange jus dan vanilla latte, selamat menikmati" kata sang pelayan seraya sedikit membukuk.

Keheningan. Aku rasa dia sedikit malu untuk bertanya lagi setelah dipotong oleh pelayanan tadi. Kuseruput orange jus yang ada didepanku sedikit dan berkata "yang apa"

"eh.."

"aku bertanya tentang kelanjutan pertanyaan mu"

"ah.. tidak apa – apa. Tidak penting juga" katanya sembari memutar sedotan yg ada di minumannya.

Keras kepala. Pikirku. Kuhentikan kegiatan memutar sedotanya itu dengan memegang tangan kananya dan langsung melihat kearah matanya."Bagiku itu penting. Jadi lanjutkan"

Wajah nya memerah. Sungguh imut. Tak berani melihat mataku, dia menundukkan kepala melihat ke arah rok sekolah yang dia pakai.

"bi-bisakah kamu me-melepas tangan mu du-dulu luka-san" katanya.

Apa ini. Kenapa dada ku berdetak kencang. Sungguh aneh. Kulepas tangannya, tak ingin melihat dia kesusahan lebih lama.

"a-aku cuma mau tanya a-apa yang kamu lamunkan" tanya nya tak melihatku.

"ooh.. aku cuma melamunkan tentang pelajaran yang aku pelajari di sekolah, ada bagian yang tidak aku mengerti" tutur ku.

pernyataan yang aku katakan pada nya tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Toh aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang aku pelajari hari ini.

"pelajaran apa?" balasnya.

"hmm.. matematika" kataku asal.

"matematika kah.." katanya berfikir seraya memegang dagunya. "aku bisa mengajarimu" katanya tersenyum.

Indah. Sungguh indah. Ah, lagi – lagi aku terusik dengan kecantikannya.

"aku mengajakmu ke cafe ini bukan untuk membuat grup belajar hatsune-san" tatap ku dingin.

"m-maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu" katanya.

Pfft .. aku membayangka dia dengan telinga kucing. Aku yakin pasti telinganya akan turun sekarang,

"jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran" kataku langsung to the point.

"eh, uhmm.. sekitar 3 bulan mungkin"

Mungkin. Apa kah itu adalah jawaban pikirku

"siapa yang menyatakan perasaan nya duluan" tanyaku lagi.

"eh, itu.. meiko se-senpai yang melakukannya" jawabnya malu.

"lalu, kapan kalian melakukannya pertama kali?" tanya ku mengintrogasi

"melakukan?" tanyanya.

Huh, tipe cewek yang tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir dengan status berpacaran.

"hal yang kalian lakukan dikamar onee-chan kemarin. Atau aku perlu mendeskripsikannya secara detail lagi?" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"tidak, tidak perlu.. aku sudah tau, jadi kumohan jangan"

Imutnya. Benar – benar imut. Aku mulai iri dengan onee-chan sekarang yang mendapatkan wanita secantik dan seimut ini.

"jadi?" tanyaku.

"i-itu terjadi, pa-pada saat dia menyatakan cinta" katanya nya malu

Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa hati ini rasanya sakit.

"hmm.." kataku membalas dengan bergumam sembari memutar sedotan yang kupegang.

"apa hanya ini yang ingin kamu bicarakan lu-luka-san?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan. Seperti makanan favoritnya, film favoritnya, segalanya tentang dia. Tapi untuk sekarang jika aku menanyakan itu pasti dia akan mengira aku ini aneh.

"iya, hanya itu" balas ku santai.

"ja-jadi boleh kah aku yang bertanya selanjutnya"

"maaf" kataku tak percaya.

"bo-boleh kah aku bertanya padamu luka-san" katanya menunduk malu.

Cih, benar-benar wanita yang berbahaya.

"silahkan" kataku memperbolehkan

"maukah lu-luka-san berteman denganku?"

WHAT! Mataku membulat sempurna. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"ji-jika itu membebani mu sebaiknya.."

"baiklah" balas ku mantap.

"ehh?"

"aku bilang baiklah aho" kataku seranjak berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki.

Berjalan kearah kursi nya. Tak tahan, ku elus lembut kepalanya. Nampak dia tertunduk malu dengan aksi yang ku lakukan kepadanya. Kutundukkan kepalaku sedikit agar bibirku sejajar dengan telingannya. Kubisikkan sesuatu kepadanya " aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman nya baik hatsune M-I-K-U san" kataku mengeja nama panggilannya. Bisa kulihat telinganya memerah. Imutnya.

Mulai lah aku berjalan menuju kasir. Kubayar minuman yang telah kami pesan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kutatap dia sekali lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat dia membuat senyum dibibirku. Kubuka pintu cafe dan beranjak pergi dari cafe tersebut. "huh, benar-benar wanita yang berbahaya"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maid back with another chapter~  
nyahahahaa~  
dan akan menghilang lagi.  
Triinggg~**


End file.
